1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a piston for a piston-cylinder unit, including an axially movable piston body, which is attached to a piston and which divides a working cylinder into two working spaces; openings for the push and pull direction, which are provided with valves and which generate a damping force; and a seal on the circumferential surface of the piston to seal the piston off against the working cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pistons for hydraulic devices are already known (e.g., DE 1968391 GM), which are provided with a passage in the piston and an element acting as a valve, where the spring-loaded intermediate element is designed to serve in the one flow direction as a valve for the seat in the piston and in the other flow direction as a seat for the valve disks.